nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Anarco-capitalismo
L'anarco-capitalismo, chiamato anche anarco-liberismo, anarchia di mercato,Roderick T. Long, Tibor R. Machan, Anarchism/minarchism: is a government part of a free country?, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008, Preface, ISBN 978-0-7546-6066-8, 9780754660668 anarchia del libero mercato,Edward Stringham, Anarchy and the law: the political economy of choice, p. 504 capitalismo libertarioLIBERALISMO e ANARCOCAPITALISMO di Jesús Huerta de Soto o anarchismo della proprietà privata,Anarchy and the Law: The Political Economy of Choice, by Edward Stringham. Transaction Publishers, 2007 è uno degli orientamenti della filosofia politica liberale e anarco-individualista (di area "''libertarian''"), e della filosofia giuridica giusnaturalista contemporanea,Anarchy and the Law: The Political Economy of Choice, Edward Stringham. Transaction Publishers, 2007. "Private-property anarchism, also known as anarchist libertarianism, individualist anarchism, and anarcho-capitalism, is a political philosophy and set of economic and legal arguments that maintains that markets and contracts should provide law and that the rule of law itself can only be understood as a private institution. Anarchist libertarians argue that, to check government against abuse, the state itself must be replaced by a social order of self-government based on contracts. Anarchy and the Law presents the most important essays explaining, debating, and examining historical examples of these stateless orders." ed è presente principalmente nel mondo anglosassone, sebbene non manchino oggi importanti esponenti anarco-capitalisti tedeschi, francesi, italiani e di altre nazionalità. Si tratta di un'ideologia politica che propone l'abolizione dello Stato a favore della sovranità individuale sotto il libero mercato. Teorico dell'anarco-capitalismo: Murray Rothbard Il principale riferimento intellettuale per l'anarco-capitalismo è l'opera dell'economista e filosofo della politica Murray Rothbard (1926 - 1995). Apparsa sulla scena statunitense nel corso degli anni sessanta, questa teoria politica propone l'instaurazione di una società priva di tassazione dove ogni servizio venga offerto dai privati tramite spesa volontaria e nella quale sia eliminato ogni ricorso alla coercizione attraverso il superamento dello Stato, ritenuto intrinsecamente autoritario. L'anarco-capitalismo appare anche legato alle tematiche dell'anarchismo storico, quali il mutualismo, l'antisessismo, l'antirazzismo e l'antispecismo (se si applica alla lettera il Principio di non aggressione), ma affonda le radici nella tradizione liberale e liberista, definendosi l'unica possibilità di dare un contenuto realistico e coerente alla proposta di abolire lo Stato e la violenza che è insita in esso. Le origini La nascita dell'anarco-capitalismo viene di solito ricondotta all'acutizzarsi delle tensioni che caratterizzarono gli orientamenti interni alla cosiddetta "Old Right" statunitense costituitasi tra le due guerre mondiali in reazione al New Deal di Franklin Roosevelt, considerato espressione di dirigismo e di una crescente espansione del potere pubblico. Dalla crisi della coalizione intellettuale repubblicana emerge un movimento di idee volto a radicalizzare il liberalismo di marca jeffersoniana, il quale adotta, per distinguersi e caratterizzarsi, la definizione di libertarianism. Questo fenomeno non è solamente partitico, anche se presto si accompagna negli Stati Uniti alla fondazione del Libertarian Party (Partito Libertario). La visione statunitense Alcuni ritengono che la comparsa dell'anarco-capitalismo abbia rimesso in gioco le tradizionali categorie politiche statunitensi e che, in ragione delle loro idee, gli anarco-capitalisti sfuggano ad una classificazione fondata sull'usuale opposizione destra-sinistra. Maddox e Lilie, adottando l'approccio al tema delle libertà individuali come criterio essenziale per descrivere le differenti posizioni politiche, e distinguendo tra temi economici (fisco, libertà di contratto, ecc.) e civili (libertà sessuali e relativamente agli stili di vita, uso di droghe, ecc.), definiscono conservatives tutti coloro che privilegiano le libertà economiche rispetto a quelle civili, ascrivendo invece tra i liberals quanti difendono le seconde e ritengono che le prime vadano regolamentate. In questo schema, vengono dette populist le ideologie caratterizzate dalla tendenza ad una regolamentazione stretta sia delle libertà civili, sia di quelle economiche, mentre libertarian sarebbe la visione che propugna l'assenza di regolamentazioni sia per le une sia per le altre. Opponendosi contemporaneamente a ciò che considerano l'autoritarismo dei populisti ed il liberalismo dei conservatori, da loro giudicato incoerente, i libertari propongono un generale ripensamento delle tradizionali categorie di analisi del dibattito politico contemporaneo. Nel contrapporre radicalmente i diritti dell'individuo al potere dello Stato, essi optano per i primi negando la necessità di qualunque intervento regolatore da parte dell'autorità, percepito come aggressione. Il pensiero libertarian sostiene il capitalismo puro sugli interventi dello Stato in campo economico e sociale, ed avversa ogni politica proibizionista. Osteggia inoltre l'imperialismo, così come ogni ipotesi di Stato mondiale, ed appoggia in generale quel diritto alla libertà di azione e di predicazione di sette e piccole comunità che non metta in pericolo il godimento delle stesse libertà per gli altri. L'ordine pubblico, tradizionalmente garantito dallo Stato, secondo il pensiero libertarista va assicurato riconoscendo ai singoli il diritto a portare armi e mediante l'affidamento ad agenzie di protezione private in concorrenza tra loro. Il libertarismo alla Rothbard Il libertario percepisce se stesso come un liberale coerente, rigoroso, nemico della coercizione, essendo convinto della necessità di affidarsi alla concorrenza per scongiurare l'instaurarsi di una società che operi violenza nei confronti dell'individuo e della sua proprietà. In estrema sintesi, un libertario quale Murray Rothbard ritiene che la libertà individuale rappresenti il bene politico supremo e che l'unica soluzione ragionevole per assicurarne un'adeguata protezione stia nella scelta di affidarla ad enti in competizione tra di loro; se il fine è la difesa dell'individuo da ogni aggressione, lo strumento per raggiungerlo sarebbe la libertà di mercato. Nella teoria libertaria le tradizionali istituzioni pubbliche lasciano il posto ad ordinamenti legali scelti dalle persone nel quadro di un mercato competitivo. In questo senso, la componente più radicale del libertarismo propone che anche i servizi della difesa, della giustizia e dell'ordine pubblico si trasformino nel prodotto di aziende private, impegnate a contendersi clienti attraverso il soddisfacimento al meglio delle loro esigenze. Ciò porterebbe tra l'altro all'eliminazione della necessità di un'imposizione fiscale da parte dello Stato, che Rothbard contesta perché esso vivrebbe di tassazione per produrre regolamentazione, agendo illegittimamente ed aggredendo costantemente l'individuo nel suo diritto a disporre dei beni al fine di farne l'uso preferito. Se nel pensiero di Rothbard la regolamentazione equivale ad un'aggressione (o ad una minaccia), l'imposizione fiscale viene assimilata ad un furto, ed ogni entità statuale finisce con l'essere considerata come sostanzialmente illegittima, perché incapace di giustificare gli obblighi che questa fa ricadere sui cittadini. Per gli autori del liberalismo classico, lo Stato ha il solo compito di tutelare la vita, la libertà e la proprietà degli individui, e per evitare che esso abbandoni questa missione è necessario definire alcune regole che limitino il potere dei governanti. Il libertarismo considera però falliti i tentativi del costituzionalismo liberale di garantire i diritti individuali nel quadro di un ordinamento statuale. Le classi politiche infatti, avendo a disposizione il monopolio legale della violenza, avrebbero immancabilmente abusato del potere loro conferito allo scopo di esercitare una mera funzione di tutela. In quest'ottica i libertari avrebbero al contrario la vocazione ad “immaginare” e “costruire” forme alternative di convivenza, liberate dalla violenza. Né conservatori, né progressisti Al fianco di un libertarismo imprenditoriale animato da associazioni, aziende, e singoli imprenditori l'ideologia libertaria sta progressivamente conquistando uno spazio nell'università e nelle riviste accademiche. Interpretato secondo le categorie della politica europea, il libertarismo americano viene di solito visto come espressione di un conservatorismo estremo ed al contempo di un sostegno radicale alle libertà individuali. Ciò perché il libertario non intende collaborare (o scontrarsi) né con i progressisti né con i conservatori, ai suoi occhi statalisti nemici in ugual misura delle libertà individuali. Questa sarebbe la ragione per la quale il libertarismo viene criticato da praticamente ogni altro orientamento politico. Lo stesso economista austriaco Hayek, spesso presentato come teorico di un liberismo radicale, ha in realtà subito influenze socialdemocratiche, sostenendo la necessità che il potere statale mantenga una funzione regolatrice e limiti l'autonomia dei singoli e la loro libertà d'iniziativa per un corretto svolgimento dell'economia di mercato. Per gli anarco-capitalisti, invece, le funzioni oggi svolte dal Welfare State dovrebbero tornare alle libere associazioni, alle comunità volontarie e allo spirito filantropico. Più correttamente, nella teoria della società policentrica strutturata sul libero mercato, l'esistenza stessa del Welfare, come forma di assistenzialismo garantito costituzionalmente e legalmente, si renderebbe del tutto inutile, essendo gli individui in grado di interagire in un mercato del lavoro estremamente diversificato e competitivo e potendo così ricavare dalle proprie aumentate capacità produttive le risorse finanziarie necessarie a provvedere al mantenimento della propria salute, nonché alla propria previdenza finanziaria. Differenze con l'anarchismo classico Nel corso del Novecento (anche se questo movimento vanta pure radici ottocentesche: basti pensare a Gustave de Molinari, che già nel 1849 scriveva un saggio sulla produzione privata e concorrenziale della protezione) all'interno della cultura liberale si è sviluppata una corrente di pensiero detta anarco-capitalismo, che giunge ad esiti quali la negazione della legittimità dello Stato, ma che si basa su una radicale difesa della proprietà privata, della libertà di mercato e del sistema capitalistico. Per autori come Murray Rothbard, Hans-Hermann Hoppe, Thomas Szasz, Anthony de Jasay e Walter Block lo Stato vive di violenza e la tassazione è un furto. Gli unici ordini politici legittimi sono quelli che emergono sulla base di libere scelte individuali e che raccolgono risorse su base volontaria. Questo movimento, che negli Stati Uniti ha dato vita anche al Libertarian Party, è però ancora in una fase pionieristica e ha iniziato a raccogliere consensi solo a partire dagli anni novanta. Nei confronti dell'anarchismo collettivista, i libertari anarco-capitalisti esprimono critiche assai dure, accusandoli di essere dominati da idee di provenienza marxista. Ad ogni modo, l'anarco-liberismo si differenzia radicalmente dall'anarco-socialismo sostenuto da Proudhon prima e Bakunin poi, e in parte anche dall'anarchismo individualista di Max Stirner; infatti, a differenza dei succitati movimenti, affonda le radici nell'antica tradizione liberale e liberista. Lo stesso autodefinirsi "anarchici" dei principali esponenti dell'anarco-capitalismo è stato spesso contestato a livello italiano dagli altri movimenti anarchici; tuttavia gli anarco-capitalisti si dicono convinti che la via da loro proposta sia la sola attraverso cui è possibile giungere a realizzare concretamente l'ideale di "tradizionali". In cui tendono anche gli anarchici "tradizionali". In Italia Bruno Leoni sin dall'inizio degli anni sessanta utilizza ampiamente taluni scritti di Murray N. Rothbard (soprattutto Man, Economy, and State, che però non può essere definito un testo anarco-capitalista in senso stretto) e introduce nel dibattito alcune importanti riflessioni dello studioso statunitense (a partire dall'analisi del monopolio: si veda in particolare il saggio "Mito e realtà dei monopoli", del 1965). Leoni, peraltro, influenza a sua volta Rothbard sul tema della produzione libertaria del diritto. Di tematiche anarco-capitaliste, o anarco-liberiste, si parlerà in Italia solo nel 1979, quando Riccardo La Conca dà inizio alla rivista Claustrofobia, che dura cinque numeri. Nella seconda metà degli anni ottanta, La Conca pubblica il volume Democrazia, mercato e concorrenza, primo testo anarco-liberista italiano, influenzato dall'economia neoclassica e dalla scuola di Public Choice. In seguito, il libertarismo italiano si arricchisce di altre figure; dapprima Luigi Marco Bassani, Nicola Iannello, Carlo Lottieri, Guglielmo Piombini, Piero Vernaglione, Paolo Zanotto e altri, accolgono altri influssi e in particolare temi provenienti dalla Scuola austriaca (da Mises a Leoni), dal giusnaturalismo lockiano e dall'oggettivismo ateo di Ayn Rand, dall'elitismo, dalla tradizione cattolica e dal realismo politico. Riviste come Élites e Enclave diffondono in Italia i temi del pensiero anarco-capitalista. Le ultime tendenze Dopo essere stato a lungo un movimento eminentemente statunitense, nel corso degli ultimi decenni l'anarco-capitalismo è diventato un fenomeno globale e soprattutto in Europa sta trovando interpreti di primo livello. Autori come Anthony de Jasay, Hans-Hermann Hoppe (fondatore della Property and Freedom Society), Bertrand Lemennicier, Gerard Radnitzsky, Gérard Bramoullé e Jesús Huerta de Soto sono oggi autori che esprimono una loro originale rilettura del pensiero libertario, certamente nutrita della lezione della Scuola austriaca, ma egualmente orientata a far crescere tale pensiero in varie direzioni: dalla teoria monetaria al revisionismo storiografico, dalla riscoperta del realismo filosofico classico alla critica del positivismo, dalla valorizzazione del diritto evolutivo alla riaffermazione dei diritti individuali. Note Bibliografia * Barry Norman, Del liberalismo classico e del libertarianismo, ELiDiR, Roma, 1993 * Paolo Zanotto, Il Movimento Libertario americano dagli anni sessanta ad oggi: radici storico-dottrinali e discriminanti ideologico-politiche, Siena, Università degli Studi di Siena - Di. Gips, 2001. * Carlo Lottieri, Il pensiero libertario contemporaneo, Macerata, Liberilibri, 2002. * Piero Vernaglione, Il libertarismo. La teoria, gli autori, le politiche, Soveria Mannelli, Rubbettino, 2003; L'anarcocapitalismo, in Rothbardiana, http://rothbard.altervista.org/teoria/anarcocapitalismo.pdf, 31 luglio 2009, agg. 2014. * Nicola Iannello, Il libertarianism: saggio bibliografico, in Etica & Politica, 2, 2003. * Ippolita, Nell'acquario di Facebook. La resistibile ascesa dell'anarco-capitalismo , Ledizioni, Milano, 2012 Voci correlate * Agorismo * Anarchia * Anarchismo * Anarco-individualismo * Capitalismo * Critarchia * Liberalismo * Liberismo * Libertarismo * Libertarianismo * Miniarchismo Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * Anarchy: Libertarian Studies, Ludwig von Mises Institute. * * anti-state.com, the "online center for market anarchism" * Anarcho-capitalist FAQ. * Bryan Caplan's "Anarchism Theory FAQ". * Fonti * Categoria:Anarco-capitalismo